1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to an organic semiconductor compound and a transistor and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progressing to the information-oriented society requires developing a new image display device of which the drawbacks of the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) with a heavy weight and a large volume are improved. Accordingly, several flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED), and so on are drawing attention.
A thin film transistor (TFT) including a semiconductor layer of amorphous silicon is widely used for a switching device of the flat panel displays.
The amorphous silicon thin film transistor is widely used since it has good uniformity and high electrical characteristics in a doping state, while it has good insulating characteristics in a non-doping state.
However, in order to deposit the conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor on a substrate, there are limits in carrying out the process at a high temperature of 300° C. Therefore, it is difficult to apply it to a polymer substrate for accomplishing a flexible display.
An organic thin film transistor (OTFT) generally includes a substrate, a gate electrode, an insulation layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a channel region. It may be classified as a bottom contact (BC) type in which a channel region is formed on the source electrode and the drain electrode, and a top contact (TC) type in which a metal electrode is formed on the channel region due to mask deposition.
The low molecular or oligomer organic semiconductor material filled in the channel region of the organic thin film transistor (OTFT) includes merocyanine, phthalocyanine, perylene, pentacene, C60, a thiophene oligomer, and so on. The low molecular or oligomer organic semiconductor material may be a thin film formed on the channel region mainly according to a vacuum process.
Organic semiconductor polymer materials have workability in that large-area processing is capable using a solution method such as printing techniques at a low cost.